Fever
by Minshu
Summary: Amper 14 en al gevangen in de klauwen van de sadistische Orochimaru.... Verkrachting en soort van songfic. R


"_Fever, when you you hold me, fever all into the night…"_

Yue sloot haar ogen en zong geluidloos mee met de muziek. Peggy Lee, jaz, genialiteit. In haar verbeelding kon ze de warme armen van een man al voelen, zich langzaam om haar heen sluitend. Zijn adem in haar nek, terwijl hij haar lieve woorden toefluisterde, en zijn grote borstkast tegen haar rug. Wat zou haar man zeggen?

"_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me__…"_

Yue voelde de rillingen over haar rug gaan. Een kleine glimlach verscheen langzaam op haar gezicht. Misschien had hij ervoor wel bloemen voor haar meegenomen! Dat zou leuk zijn…

"_Fever when you hold me tight…"_

Ineens sloeg de sfeer om. Ze had het gevoel dat er nu écht iemand naar haar keek, maar Yue durfde haar oogleden niet op te tillen, in de angst haar verzonnen man kwijt te geraken.

"_Fever, in the morning_

_Fever all through the night__."_

'Amuseren we ons?'

Yue viel met een plons terug in bad. Snel opende ze haar ogen en probeerde haar handdoek te pakken, maar hij was haar voor. Peggy's stem was nu nog maar een vaag achtergrondgeluid bij het kloppen van haar hart. Wanhopig probeerde het naakte meisje haar lichaam wat te bedekken, maar er was niets binnen handbereik waarmee ze dat kon doen.

De man wandelde kalm naar haar toe: op zijn gezicht stond een gevaarlijke grijns. Ze zag hoe zijn ogen haar lichaam weer verkenden, om de een of andere reden nog steeds nieuwsgierig, alsof hij elke keer iets nieuws dacht te ontdekken. Rustig ging hij, met kleren en al, naast haar in het nog volle bad zitten.

Rillend wendde Yue haar blik af, maar zijn bleke hand pakte haar kin en draaide haar gezicht weer naar hem toe. Ze zag nu duidelijk zijn doodse, gele ogen met kleine glinsteringen er in, alsof hij al genoot van welke gruwelijkheden er gingen komen.

'Heb je het koud, Yuyu-chan?'

'Niet echt, Orochimaru-sama.' Haar stem was stil en bedeesd. Ze voelde zijn hand van haar kin omlaag glijden, maar zijn ogen bleven in de hare gericht, haar kompleet verlammend.

'Waarom ril je dan?' Zijn stem was kalm, met een nieuwsgierige ondertoon erin, maar Yue wist wel beter. Dit was een manier om haar te breken. Een marteling. Er waren geen goede antwoorden op zijn vragen, dus de waarheid was dan nog het beste.

'Het komt door U, Orochimaru-sama.'

'Hoe bedoel je, Yuyu-chan?' Zijn hand gleed nog een beetje langer, terwijl de andere door haar hazelnootbruine haren streek.

Yue wilde wel wegkijken, maar ze kon niet. Ze wilde wel bewegen, achteruit kruipen, maar het lukte gewoon niet. Al haar spieren weigerden ook maar íets te doen. Ze zat vast en kon geen kant uit.

'I-ik ben bang van U, Orochimaru-sama.'

Zijn wenkbrauwen gingen omhoog en zijn gemene grijns veranderde in een verbaasde. Voor Yue het door had was zijn hand uit haar haren en op haar linkerschouder, zodat hij haar met één beweging om kon draaien.

Yue maakte een geluidloze "O", waarvan hij gebruik nam door een stuk zeep in haar mond te rammen. Hij trok haar tegen zich aan, zijn ene hand tegen haar mond om ervoor te zeggen dat ze de zeep niet uitspuugde en ze andere om haar dunne lijf heen gewikkeld. Zijn warme adem in haar oor, hij suste haar tegen de gedempte geluiden die ze maakte.

'Bang van mij?' Hij grinnikte. 'Lieve Yuyu-chan, er is totaal _geen_ reden om bang voor mij te zijn, dat weet je toch?'

Het meisje maakte een gesmoord geluidje wanneer zijn ijskoude hand naar de zijkant gleed en in haar borst begon te kneden. Ze wrong tegen, maar haar tengere, ongetrainde 14-jarige lichaam was geen partij voor zijn kracht.

'Toch?'

Ze knikte, wat onderbroken werd door een hoog piepgeluidje, wanneer de hand op haar mond losliet en naar beneden gleed. Haar ogen werden groot wanneer twee vingers in haar binnendrongen.

Hij grinnikte weer in haar oor en beet er zachtjes in. Er gleed een derde vinger binnen en Yue gilde zachtjes. Ze was veel te smal voor drie van zijn grote vingers en het deed vreselijk pijn. Hij wist het wel, maar was niet van plan er iets aan te doen. Hij genoot er van haar te zien bijten tegen de pijn, opgevend en huilend. Yue kon hem smeken wat ze wilde, hij zou niet stoppen. Hij beet harder.

Ze voelde iets hard worden tegen haar rug. Ze wist wel wat ging komen.

Orochimaru kreunde zachtjes en haalde zijn vingers uit haar. Een beetje vloeistof vermengde zich met het water en hij haalde snel zijn hand uit het water en stak die in zijn mond. Toen hij klaar was met het eraf te zuigen pakte hij haar op en draaide haar weer om. De blik in zijn ogen was nu duidelijk, er was geen ontsnappen mogelijk. Langzaam haalde hij het stuk zeep uit haar mond en gooide het op de badkamervloer. De zeep spatte snel weg onder de wastafel en Yue keek er even naar, maar niet voor lang.

Hij greep weer haar hoofd, maar deze keer iets ruwer. Hij werd duidelijk steeds meer opgewonden en ongeduldiger. Na haar even weer grijnzend aan te kijken greep hij ruw haar haren en duwde haar onder water, recht voor de rits van zijn broek.

Yue aarzelde niet; Orochimaru zou ook niet aarzelen haar te verdrinken als ze niet snel genoeg was. Haar dunne vingers prutsten doodsbang aan de broek tot ze hij uiteindelijk open kreeg en zijn grote, stijve lid tevoorschijn kwam. Ze hapte paniekerig naar adem wanneer hij haar bruusk weer naar boven trok om haar even lucht te geven. Ze kreeg niet veel tijd, want nog geen seconde later was ze weer onderwater, deze keer met haar mond rondom zijn erectie. Geleid door zijn trekken en duwen aan haar haren begon het meisje tegen een snel tempo er aan te zuigen. Hoe sneller dit gedaan was, hoe sneller ze aan lucht zou geraken. Gelukkig voor Yue kwam dat snel, maar onverwacht, gezien hij niet gekomen was. Ze werd hard teruggetrokken aan haar haren, weer wanhopig naar adem happend. Uitgeput viel ze op de rand van het bad neer, maar veel tijd om uit te rusten had ze niet.

Orochimaru ademde zwaar en begon haar niet al te rustig terug te trekken, maar Yue had zich schrap gezet en kroop voor hij echt kracht kon uitoefenen het bad uit, dat iets hoger dan verwacht was geweest. De muziek was helemaal weg wanneer haar tengere lijf de harde grond raakte. Ze was te moe geweest om haar hoofd te beschermen, dus viel het samen met de rest met een harde klap op de koude grond. De pijnscheut viel gelukkig mee, maar achter haar maakte Orochimaru een geïrriteerd geluid. Nu was het helemaal kapot, niemand liep ongestraft weg wanneer hij zich amuseerde.

Voor ze weg kon kruipen –zoals het plan was geweest- tilden twee sterke armen haar op en gooiden haar weer in het bad, waardoor er wat water uit liep.

Hij hield haar mond maar net boven water terwijl ze haar armen achter haar rug vastgebonden voelde worden, waardoor er water in haar longen liep als ze te hard bewoog. Zijn lid werd tegen haar rug geschuurd, waardoor hij weer een zachte kreun liet ontsnappen. Hij grinnikte weer terwijl ze al proestend probeerde niet te stikken.

'Je probeerde toch niet weg te lopen, _Yuyu-chan_?'

Yue schudde haar hoofd.

Hij duwde haar onder. _'Lieg niet.'_ Hij duwde haar benen open en ramde zijn staalharde erectie in haar. Ze gilde het uit, maar haar gegil werd gedempt door het water. Er kwam een grote golf water in haar longen en hij zette haar recht. Ze hoestte het water eruit, maar de tranen kwamen haar al weer in de ogen toen hij zich terugtrok en nog harder stootte als eerst. Er liepen pareltjes zweet of water over zijn gezicht en zijn lange zwarte haren hingen in klitten aan elkaar, terwijl er een grote, enge grijns op zijn lippen speelde. Hij bracht haar gezicht bij het zijne en stak ruw zijn tong in haar mond, bijna zo diep dat ze niet meer kon ademen. Amper een paar seconden nadat hij gestopt was met haar te zoenen duwde hij haar alweer onder water en begon weer te stoten.

Yue keek naar zijn vervormde beeld door het water heen. Zijn gezicht verkrampte bij elke stoot, net zoals het hare, maar dat was om andere redenen. De pijn in haar schoot was ondragelijk en het gebrek aan lucht maakte dat niet echt beter. Het meisje kreeg nu zo weinig lucht dat alles een beetje zwart werd. Ze leek weg te zweven en haar lichaam te verlaten, het was alsof ze hen zat te bekijken vanaf een afstand, in plaats van het zelf te beleven. Ze werd echter snel terug naar de realiteit getrokken toen hij zijn stoten begon te versnellen. De pijn was nu constant, haar tranen mengden zich met het water.

Orochimaru's grote handen knepen zo hard in haar schouders dat ze zeker wist daar blauwe plekken te hebben. Uiteindelijk stopte zijn stoten.

Ze voelde zijn zaad zich verspreidden in haar onderbuik en zelfs heel wat ontsnappen langs zijn hete, kloppende lid omdat er gewoon te weinig plek in haar was. Bijna heel haar zicht was zwart. Omdat Orochimaru nu toch klaar was probeerde ze naar de oppervlakte te komen, maar zijn handen steunden nog steeds op haar schouders om haar onder te houden. Zijn ogen waren dicht en hij leek haar helemaal vergeten te zijn.

Ach, wat kon het haar eigenlijk ook schelen. De dood zou vast vredig en rustig zijn, ze zou vast heel gelukkiger zijn daar, in de Hel. Want er was geen manier dat zij ooit nog de hemel in geraakte. Yue deed rustig haar ogen dicht.

Maar toen ze nog maar net dicht waren werd ze opgetild en vulden haar longen zich weer met lucht. Ze had barstende hoofdpijn en er zaten nog zwarte plekken in haar zicht, maar die verdwenen langzaam.

Hij glimlachte naar haar, niet de duivelse, sadistische grijns die hij meestal had, maar een gewone glimlach.

Hij bracht haar gezicht weer naar hem toe en kuste haar zacht op haar voorhoofd. 'Dat heb je goed gedaan, Yuyu-chan. Ik ben trots op je.'

Yue begreep het niet, maar op dat moment maakte het niet uit. De 'touwen' of wat het ook waren, lieten haar armen los.

Hij pakte haar langzaam op en trok zo zijn nu slappe lid uit haar. Yue had niet gedacht dat zelfs dat pijn ging doen, maar ze kon de tranen weer niet tegenhouden. Ze keek omlaag en zag dat zijn zaad in het warme water dreef. Hij volgde haar blik en grinnikte.

Yue snapte niet waarom, totdat hij naar haar buik wees. Er was een vreemde bobbel opgekomen. Geschrokken keek Yue er naar.

'Geen zorgen, Yuyu-chan', suste Orochimaru, duidelijk geamuseerd door haar reactie, en duwde op de bobbel. Hij werd kleiner en net toen Yue wou vragen hoe dat kwam, zag ze hoe er een witte vloeistof uit haar goot en zich met het nu lauwe water mengde. Ze had het gevoel door de grond te kunnen zinken en werd knalrood.

Orochimaru lachte luid en duwde wat harder, zodat de bobbel helemaal verdwenen was. Erna pakte hij haar weer op alsof ze een veertje was en legde haar op zijn schoot. Haar hoofd voelde zwaar, dus liet ze het maar op zijn schouder rusten.

De plekken waren nu helemaal verdwenen, maar een zware hoofdpijn bleef achter. Hij nam haar mee uit het bad, kleedde zich weer fatsoenlijke aan, wikkelde haar in een grote handdoek en droeg haar naar buiten.

Hij legde haar rustig in zijn grote bed, kuste haar nog een keer en vertrok toen. Yue krulde helemaal op in de dikke lakens die naar hem roken en besloot maar wat te gaan slapen. Ze begreep hem niet, maar het maakte haar niet zoveel uit.

Haar verzonnen man was helemaal uit haar gedachten en Yue betwijfelde of ze hem nog wel terug wou. Liefde bestond niet. Orochimaru hield niet van haar, ook al leek het soms zo. Het maakte haar niet zoveel uit dat hij dat niet deed -hoe kon iemand dat ook? Wat had zij te bieden? Het was die toekomst die haar dwarszat. Wat als er iemand jonger, mooi, beter langskwam?

Wat als ze niet langer nodig was…?


End file.
